Always Connected
by Maki-Elric
Summary: Edward and Alphonse return to Resembool for automail maintenance, and Winry discovers Edward's true feeling about wearing her automail. EdxWin Fluff. One-Shot. Winry POV.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters; Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

The sound of Winry's drill rang from the workshop, out through her silent house as she made another screw hole in the plating for Edward's new automail.

He and Al has shown up three days ago, with Ed one arm short. The smashed remains of her precious automail were completely un-salvagable, and  
Winry got started on the long process of building one from scratch. And of course, like every other time, Ed demanded a rush job so they could get back to  
whatever dangerous thing they were up to this time. Couldn't they just relax and enjoy some time home? They deserved a break every once in a while, and Winry  
wouldn't object to a few more days to work on his arm. Though the extra charge for the rush job Winry had asked of the blonde alchemist made it worth while.

*Maybe I should have a back-up for Edward all the time. It's a pain staying up all night, day after day to build one fast enough for him. I could work  
on it little by little, whenever I have some free time and no customers.* Winry lay the steel plating atop the forearm of the half-built automail arm, placing special  
screws into each drill hole. *I'd have to make it adjustable though, in case his other arm grew...*

Winry snickered to herself. Edward wasn't growing anytime soon, why she thought he would was beyond her.

"What is it, Winry?" a small, echoing voiced asked from across the room.

Winry jumped a little at the sound, then looked over at Alphonse. She had forgotten Al was in here. She was a little embarrassed, being caught laughing at  
what probably seemed like nothing to Al. Normally, Winry wouldn't have anyone - except maybe Granny - in the shop while she worked. But it was early, probably around  
six or seven now, and everyone would still be asleep. She wasn't about to leave him alone when she was up anyway. Besides, Al was quiet, and he kept himself busy with a  
light novel of Winry's she had let him borrow. She'd never let Ed in here with her while she worked. She discovered the problem with that not long after Edward had gotten  
his automail.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about Ed's shortness" Winry responded, waving her hand to blow it off.

Alphonse gave a small laugh that vibrated through his metal body and returned to his reading, while Winry returned to the screw she had just finished tightening.

*Almost done...*

Edward didn't wake up until late that afternoon, all attempts at rousing him earlier failed.

Winry was sitting at the kitchen table, giving Ed's new arm a quick once-over with some steel polish, when he finally made his appearance. The sound of Edward's  
uneven footsteps - *flesh, metal, flesh, metal* - came bounding down the staircase to Winry's left.

Edward's normally braided hair was loose, a gold tangle across each of his wide shoulders. He wore gray pajama pants that displayed the images of fluffy kittens,  
an obvious gift from his brother. He wasn't wearing a shirt, showing his scarred chest, and empty automail port. One golden eye looking in Winry's direction, the other covered  
by Ed's left hand as he rubbed at it sleepily.

Winry loved seeing Ed like this. So relaxed, so casual, even with only one arm, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. She loved to see his hair down as it  
was now, feeling it made him look young, more like the teenager he is and not the adult he portrays himself to be. His eyes were any even more rare beauty. Who else had golden  
eyes that made you feel like you were gazing into the sun? It wasn't an eye colour you see around, and though Alphonse shared these unique eyes with his brother, Ed's were  
some how brighter to Winry. He was truly a golden man.

And as for him being shirtless...

Winry looked away from Edward as she felt herself blush at the thought.

"Mornin' Win," Ed said in a very alert voice, contradicting his tired demeanor. The tap of his metal foot against the wood floor told Winry he was heading for the fridge.  
Pushing her previous thoughts away, Winry turned to face Edward.

"More like afternoon, Ed, it's 1:30." Edward raised his eyebrows at that, looking towards the clock that hung on wall. Winry sighed, "Well, regardless of the time... I've  
just finished final checks on your new arm, so we can reattach it after you eat something."

Ed's only reply was a groan as he turned his head to look into the fridge.

Winry pulled up a chair for Ed and set out her tools in the living room. The blonde alchemist was currently sitting on the couch with Al, both reading the same alchemy  
together that they had brought with them from Central.

"Alright, Ed, come sit in this chair here. I'll start with adjusting your leg." Winry said as she pulled up two stools, one for Edward to put his leg on, and one for her to  
sit on.

Ed raised his head with a grunt at this and handed the book off to Al, who closed it and placed it beside him. Winry suspected he wasn't content with just reading  
while his brother went through such pain. It wasn't a sight Alphonse would likely enjoy, after all. Edward pushed himself up off the couch with his one flesh arm and crossed the  
room to the chair. He wore nothing but his boxers, making adjusting his leg and attaching his arm easier, so Winry wouldn't have to worry about holding back fabric as she worked.

"Alright, I'll do this as quick as I can. Then we'll hurry and give you the arm you need." Winry said as she got to work on Ed's leg. She spent a good 20 minutes at it,  
twisting bolts and rearranging wires. A bored express had spread across Edward's face, which was currently resting in his left hand. After tightening one last bolt, Winry stood and  
stretched her back.

"Okay, all done your leg. Now let's move onto your arm," Winry concluded. She walked over to grab Ed's ready made arm from the kitchen table.

"Yeah, great..." Edward mumbled into his left hand.

"You'll feel better when you have your arm attached brother. Just relax," Al spoke up after being silent for so long.

"Yeah, and I'll feel much better when I have my real arm back. Automail is such a pain," Ed grumbled.

"What's so bad about automail?" Winry asked as she walked back to the brothers.

"It's not that it's bad, it's just... inconvenient," Ed concluded.

"Having an arm and leg is 'inconvenient'?" Winry glared at Ed.

"N-no! Of course not! I obviously didn't mean it like that." Edward returned Winry's glare, receiving a threatening wave from her wrench.

Winry placed the automail on the armrest of Ed's chair. After quickly checking the port, she lifted the shoulder of the arm and slid it into Edward's shoulder, causing  
him to flinch. "Then what's so inconvenient about it? It's stronger, and more durable than a flesh arm." Winry asked.

Edward sighed in exasperation. "Winry, you may have spent your whole life around automail, attached many different limbs, and seen lots of people scream from the pain,  
but you don't have any automail yourself. You don't know how painful it really is. Of course, it's nothing I can't handle, but it's still an inconvenience."

"Well, you'll just have to suck it up and deal with it until you and Al get your original bodies back." Winry said harshly, but the look it put on Ed's face made her regret  
saying them. "Uh... well, I'm ready to attach the nerves now" she said quietly.

"'Kay." Edward straightened up in his chair, preparing for the harsh sting he would soon feel.

Winry placed her wrench around the bolt that would send pain shooting through her best friends small body. She'd never thought of it like that before... then she twisted  
her wrist. Small sparks danced around her hand as the nerves were connected.

Edward's head shot back and his eyes scrunched closed as he suppressed a cry of pain. He pulled his flesh hand into a fist, toes curling on his flesh foot. Winry could  
hear his teeth scrape tightly together. Edward let his head fall forward, still grunting. He took short, quiet breathes once the worst of the pain subsided.

"And that is why it's inconvenient" Ed said quietly.

Winry looked at him sadly. "At least you have working limbs"

"Yeah. Thanks, Win," he paused "other than that, there's really only one perk to this automail." Ed spoke this quietly, to himself, but Winry heard anyway.

"What's the perk?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Ed looked up at her from the chair, his face slightly red as he realized Winry had heard him. "O-oh... well, uh... I-I can transmute it into all kinds of different weapons!"  
Ed said frantically, blushing even harder. He sat up quickly from the chair. "A-anyways... Al and I better pack, we're leaving in the morning." he turned to leave the room, but Winry  
stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"Is that all my automail is to you, Ed?! A weapon!" Winry looked furious.

"N-no, it's...! I... Never mind!" Edward pulled his arm out of Winry's grasp and stomped out of the room, metal and flesh hitting the ground and retreating upstairs. Winry  
and Alphonse were left staring after him in confusion.

-

Edward hadn't left his room since he'd gone storming up there last night. He'd even locked the door, a sure sign that he wanted to be left alone. Winry just couldn't  
figure out what she had said to make him so upset. Or was he upset? He hadn't looked angry, exactly. He'd looked more... embarrassed. But why? She couldn't think of any reason  
to be embarrassed. "No matter..." Winry thought to herself, "I'll just ask him when he comes down from upstairs."

Just as Winry finished her thought, she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs behind her. The early sunshine that shone in from the window turned the  
young alchemists hair gold, Winry noticed. At Winry's right, Al appeared from the kitchen and nodded to his brother.

"We'll be off now, Winry." Al said softly.

"Alright. You two be careful, okay? Don't go getting yourselves into to much trouble."

"We'll be careful, Winry, don't worry!"

Winry smiled at Alphonse, then turned her attention towards Ed. "And make sure to keep up with your automail maintenance, Ed, I don't know how many times I've  
told you know," Winry said lightly.

" 'kay"

Winry frowned. Edward hadn't looked at her once since he came downstairs, and he was still refusing to. Had she made him mad yesterday, acting like she new about  
the real pain of automail? Winry doubted Edward would get mad about something like that, and he still didn't look angry. His face still held that odd sort of embarrassed look.  
Could it have been talking about the pain that he was so embarrassed about ? He was so stubborn when it came to looking weak!

Winry was about to say something about it to Ed, but when she finally brought her thoughts back to the present, the brothers were already descending the stairs.

"Goodbye, Winry!" Al called

"G-Goodbye...!"

Winry watched the brothers walk down the dirt path, the sun rising in front of them, making Al's body glisten, and Edward's golden hair shine. The automail mechanic  
stared after them, entranced by their radiance. She sighed when the disappeared from sight, wondering how long it would be until she could see them again. Winry turned back into  
her doorway and stepped inside. With the sun just barely rising, she figured she could get a few hours more sleep until she was expected up.

Winry yawned on cue with her tired thoughts, then walked up the stairs, heading for her room. She stopped at the top when she noticed the door open to the guest  
room, where Ed had been sleeping.

She walked towards the room, with the intention of closing the door. As Winry reached for the door knob and began to pull it closed, she stopped to look back inside  
when she noticed that the sheets had been folded on left on the bed, supposedly by Edward. Winry went in the grab the dirty sheets, smiling to herself about Ed actually doing  
something kind like this. He wasn't exactly one for chores.

When she reached the edge of the bed, Winry saw a folded piece of paper onto of the stack of sheets. She stared at the paper for a few moments before picking it up.  
'What's this?' she wondered as she flipped the paper open, and began to read.

Winry,

I'm sorry for ignoring you, and for what I said about the automail only being good to use as a weapon. To be honest, that isn't the perk I had in mind for, though it  
does come in handy. I didn't want to say what the real perk was in front of Alphonse, I didn't want to sound stupid. The real perk about having your automail is that, wherever I  
go, I always have something with me to remind me of you. I guess that sounds pretty stupid... It's kind of embarrassing, that's why I wasn't talking to you, but I thought you  
deserved an explanation, so there you go.

~Ed

Winry couldn't believe it. Had Edward really written this? It seemed so unlike him. Had Al written it to get his brother on her good side? No, it was definitely Edward's  
messy writing.

Winry smiled at the note, then closed her eyes and pulled it to her chest. This was one of the nicest things Edward had ever said to her - or written, she mused.

She'd keep his note, with his kind words and his messy writing, as a reminder of him, the same way her automail reminded him of her. Winry's automail is what seemed to  
keep them connected, after all. Whenever it was broken or needed maintenance, he would always come to her. They would forever be always connected, through the connections  
of that automail.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. It's only my second fanfiction so it's a little rough


End file.
